


"Fuck me, it's cold!"

by pillowcreek



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [3]
Category: The Bridge (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, First Meetings, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowcreek/pseuds/pillowcreek
Summary: A fire alarm is pulled and Kate meets someone new.





	"Fuck me, it's cold!"

Kate didn’t like to say that she was a particularly murderous person. She was perfectly calm and rational about the people that she wanted to murder. And right now, her murderous intentions were definitely being directed towards the right person: the fucking asshole who pulled the fire alarm at three in the morning in December, forcing their entire residence outside. 

Luckily her pyjama bottoms were flannel and she had managed to grab her coat and boots on the way out, but it was a windy night and she hadn’t managed to grab socks, so her hands and ears were freezing off while her feet experienced the odd sensation of wearing winter boots with no socks. It was annoyingly uncomfortable, not to mention that she was so. fucking. tired. 

Kate kept herself awake by daydreaming all the ways that she was going to murder this asshole when she found out who they were. Right now she was leaning towards stuffing them in a freezer and letting them freeze to death like she was right now, but she could probably be persuaded otherwise if a more creative suggestion came along. 

“Fuck me, it’s cold,” muttered a voice from beside her. Kate glanced over and saw a short girl standing a foot or so away from her. She seemed to have fared slightly better than Kate in the warm clothes department as she also had a hat pulled down low over her ears. Puffs of mist came from her mouth as she shivered. 

“Okay,” Kate said. 

The girl looked over at her, surprised, and Kate worried for a moment that she was going to get mad. But she merely laughed and held out a hand to Kate. “Etta. Please shake my hand to keep it warm.” 

“Kate.” She took Etta’s hand between hers and rubbed it, trying to warm it up. “Better?” 

“I think that’s just making it worse, actually. Your hands are freezing.” 

“Sorry.” Kate let go of her hand. 

“Don’t be. It was sweet of you to try.” Etta wrapped her arms tightly around herself and resumed her shivering stance. Far off down the road, Kate could hear the sirens of fire trucks approaching. 

“It shouldn’t be too long now, if that makes you feel any better,” she said. 

“A little,” Etta said. “I just can’t wait to get inside and make a giant mug of hot chocolate and then climb into bed and sleep until noon.” 

“Mm, sounds nice. I’ve only got coffee in my room, so I’m stuck with blankets until the morning.” 

“Why don’t you come by my dorm?” she said. 

Kate glanced over at her. Etta was watching her with calm brown eyes. “Are you sure? I don’t want to bother you.” 

“Of course, that’s why I invited you. We can put marshmallows in the hot chocolate and hide under blankets and fall asleep on the floor. It’ll be fun.” 

“Sounds nice, apart from the bit about sleeping on the floor.” 

“Well if you’re nice and good at warming me up, I’ll see about us maybe sleeping on the bed,” Etta said with a wink. 

Kate thought she felt her cheeks heat up with a blush, but it must have been her imagination because it was too fucking cold for anything to heat up. “I’ll do my best then.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @pillowcreeks


End file.
